


you always dress in yellow when you wanna dress in gold

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Oneshot, Weddings, cameos from other characters - Freeform, i was bored so i wrote this, implied parapines because i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the biggest, most legendary wedding that Gravity Falls has ever seen. Pacifica Northwest and Mabel Pines have gotten married.</p><p>That's the pebble in the pond. Now, watch for the ripple effect.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>[meant to be a companion story for 'feed me those saccharine vows' but can be read as a stand-alone.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you always dress in yellow when you wanna dress in gold

The crowd had been going wild from the moment Soos had stammered out,  _ “By the power vested in me by the Internet, you two girl-dudes are married.” _

Mabel and Pacifica barely had time to cherish their first kiss and dance as a married couple when the chaos began. But it was a good sort of chaos. Sort of. Inviting all of Gravity Falls to their wedding did seem better in theory than in practice - yet it was going to be memorable either way.

“At least one of you married rich,” Stan remarked, slapping his grand-niece on the back once the reception got into full swing.

Rolling her eyes in an amused manner, Mabel gave a smirk. “Well, Dipper’s online boyfriend might come through sooner or later,” she teased. “Buuuut I won’t plan his wedding if he doesn’t stop texting through my killer reception,”

“Norman would have been here if his flight didn’t get delayed,” Dipper grumbled. “And he’s not just online, you’ve met him,”

“Yeah, yeah, you two are gonna go host your own ghost-hunting conspiracy show someday,” Mabel jested, bumping her twin with her hip. “You should go party with your new sister, bro-bro. She wants to know which one of you is worse at dancing,”

Dipper grumbled something about _ “she’s an in-law” _ before Pacifica rushed towards him in a tackle hug. They both laughed, heading for the so-called dance floor with everyone else.

With a content smile, Mabel sat down for a few moments - chuckling as Stan ran off, shouting at Ford for who knows what this time. She untied her sparkly purple and white Windsor tie, letting it flap in the easy spring breeze. She could only watch at this point, frozen in shock and awe for a few instants. Here she was; married to the girl she had been through so many up’s and down’s with.

The girl who changed her world.

A wedding thrown together in three months; and sure, was the vast backyard of the Mystery Shack ideal?

No. But they wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Snatching a flute of champagne from a passing waiter (that Pacifica had insisted on), Mabel settled in her seat to catch her breath and fathom reality.

Reality was beautiful now. Something she didn’t have to be scared of anymore.

She took a sip of her drink, and paused when a shadow loomed over her from behind. Swallowing down the drink, letting it fizz inside of her, she turned around. Needless to say, she was surprised to see who it was. She had been expecting her mother, father, one of her great-uncles or endless friends…

Nope.

It was none other than Preston Northwest.

The man who used to be the richest person in all of Gravity Falls.

The real estate mogul of Eastern Oregon.

Her father-in-law.

“Is that seat taken?” he finally said, gesturing to the other chair set on the opposite side of the table.

Mabel shook her head, watching him awkwardly sit in the folding beach chair. He looked a little silly, a man as professional as him amongst … everyone else. But he was here.

He had actually fought - okay, bribed - away one or two paparazzi who dared to show up.

This was an odd situation, and this was a rare time in Mabel’s life. She was speechless.

And so, he took the lead.

“You’ve taken good care of my daughter,” Preston said simply.

Mabel pursed her lips, and nodded. “I try my hardest,” she admitted.

Preston cleared his throat. “And after all of our … debacles, I’m surprised you invited me and my wife to your wedding,” he mused. “That was rather kind of you,” He paused, releasing a stiff sigh. “I will admit, I’ve never been the softest man in the world,”

How true that was. It was easy for Mabel to recollect all of the stormy nights Pacifica showed up at the Shack, crying her eyes out because her mother and father had treated her like dirt and made her feel panicked, worried - scared, sometimes.

She hadn’t met Preston personally. At least, not until now.

“That’s one way to put it,” Mabel said. “It was my idea to invite you guys, actually,”

He stopped. Then swallowed hard. “Does Pacifica even want me here?”

His tone of voice was gentle, hesitant even. His eyes darted to the middle of the field, where his daughter was living it up - now goofing off with her new brother-in-law to the beat of the music.

Mabel shrugged, making a so-so motion with her hand. “More or less,” she stammered. “She wanted you guys to know we were getting married, but when I told her that I sent out invites to you and Priscilla,” Her voice trailed off a little. “We kind of butted heads on it. She eventually got over it, though. She’s glad you’re here. I think,”

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Mabel cleared her throat.

“You still didn’t get to dance with her, you know,” she added.

Preston let out a rueful laugh. “Tell me, is my daughter a good dancer?” he asked.

Mabel bestowed a bashful grin. “The worst,” she admitted. “She always steps on my toes.” Her smile was shy, sweet even, but her eyes were melancholy. “Just try, Mr. Northwest.”

“Please,” he said. “Call me Preston.”

He noticed his daughter collapse in a chair, laughing and smiling. Where she got her impeccable beauty and magnetic personality, he’d never know. He was blessed to have her, really. What had he done when she was younger … the money had gotten to his head. He didn’t raise her, and neither had Priscilla. Nannies and butlers did. That was the thing he would regret most; never being there. And he was, leaving a terrible handprint on a little girl’s broken heart.

She didn’t even ask him to walk her down the aisle. She had barely looked at him since he arrived.

Heaven help him.

Somehow, he found himself walking over, unbeknownst to Pacifica’s attention until he arrived at the table.

“Dad,” she said blankly. Her blue eyes glimmered, the hint of silver dazzling in the afternoon sunlight. The only trait she received from him.

Preston cleared his throat, holding out a hand. “The father of the bride gets one dance, doesn’t he?”

A stammer escaped Pacifica and she stared at his offering hand. Her eyes darted around, and no one was focusing on them - except Mabel.  _ Of course. _ She waved, giving a smile and two thumbs up. At least now it was worth a shot.

Her own hand, covered in an elegant silk white glove, reached out, taking her father’s.

The guests side-eyed them as they made their way to the middle of the makeshift dance floor, and the mariachi band turned orchestra played something a little slower.

“So,” Preston said simply, his gaze avoiding his daughter. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Pacifica declared.

She paused, and he wanted to man up, just to look at her, for one moment, but how could he? Looking at her now, a grown woman, he still saw that scared little girl trained with a bell.  _ A goddamn bell _ . What was wrong with him? He never treated his daughter like a child … he trained her like a dog, a servant.

He hated himself.

But he still loved her, somewhere deep inside.

Pacifica did nothing wrong.

“I was surprised when I got the invitation,” he finally added.

“They were Mabel’s idea,” she replied.

Preston nodded. “I already knew that,” He breathed deep, gently twirling his daughter and holding her hand tight. “Pacifica, darling,”

She gripped his hand tight, leaning in close. “Don’t,” she hissed. “Please don’t. Not now. Just make it look good. The song’s almost over,” She looked like Cinderella right before the stroke of midnight; dressed beautifully, but panicked. “Let’s not do this now.”

“It’s not what you think,” Preston said. “Pacifica, listen to me,” He stopped their dance a little, so now it was more or less just them standing there. “I’m sorry,” The words came out choked, but he couldn’t look at her, he would start crying. “I want you to know I regret everything I ever did to you when you were younger. And I’m proud of you.”

“For what?” she almost snorted.

Preston let out a rueful laugh. “For not becoming me or your mother,” he said bitterly. “You found someone to take care of you. You’re strong and independent, and so, so good, dear,” He reached up, holding her face in his hands. Finally, he could look at her properly, with no more regret. “I don’t deserve you.”

She went still, her icy blue eyes looking at his piercing silver ones.

Eyes she used to be scared of. A face that would haunt a nightmare or two. Now, apologizing to her, almost crying.

“I don’t want you to forgive me,” Preston muttered.

“I don’t,” Pacifica coughed out. “I never will,”

Preston nodded. That was understandable. “Do I at least get a second chance?” he said, in a wistful voice. He suddenly seemed so much older. He felt like he had aged a decade in just a simple conversation.

After a moment’s hesitation, the song ended.

Pacifica lowered her voice to an almost inaudible tone, leaning in. “I’ll think about it,” she said softly.

She sounded like a wounded kitten, whining and scared. As he expected. But nonetheless, he smiled, letting her go. Preston gave one last nod before bowing before his daughter, and in return, Pacifica curtsied. This got a few chuckles from the guests, and they each went their own separate ways to their waiting wives.

“Preston?” Priscilla said stiffly as her husband sat down next to her at the far table. “What was that?”

Taking her glass of champagne for himself, Preston downed the rest of it almost in one gulp. “Something I should have done a long time ago, Priscilla,” he sighed.

 

_**~ ~ ~ ~** _

 

“You set me up,” Pacifica declared, with almost a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Innocent until proven guilty,” Mabel giggled. She wrapped an arm around her bride as a crowd began to form around them. “Now, we’ve got one last encore before we go,” Pressing a kiss to the other woman’s temple, she waved to everyone before them. “People of Gravity Falls! Grunkle Stan and Ford, my amazing brother, my BFF’s - even you, Bodacious T! Thank you all for coming to the legendary wedding of myself and the brilliant, wonderful and incredibly beautiful Pacifica Northwest!”

Pacifica blushed at the flood of compliments, and laughed. “Yeah,” she spoke up. Her eyes trailed to the edge of their impromptu venue, where her parents lingered. “It means the world to us. I don’t think we expected this when we first met, but here we are! So,” She stopped, giving a shrug. “Here goes nothing!”

She broke away from Mabel, standing up on top of the Stanmobile’s hood with her back turned to the crowd. Mabel handed her the bouquet that was left forgotten on a nearby table.

Up it went into the air. People clamored for a few moments, until a very familiar scream was heard.

“Marius! We’re next!”

Mabel laughed, cheering on Grenda as she chased her princely beau into the woods, yelling something about getting married by gnomes. Pacifica hopped off of the car, falling perfectly into Mabel’s arms - and they twirled around for a moment, before running off to the waiting limo in front of the Shack.

Their friends, family and those in between all yelled wishes of encouragement behind them. Once they collapsed into the backseat, breathless from excitement, they fumbled into a kiss of laughter and smiles.

“We’re married,” Mabel practically squealed.

“I know, you dork,” Pacifica retorted. “You’ve only said it twenty times in the past two hours,”

Mabel blushed, her hand running over the ring on her new wife’s finger. “I finally got to make you Mrs. Pacifica Pines,” She laughed out loud when the other woman pretended to gag at it. “Oh, stop, you know it has a nice ring to it,”

Pacifica rolled her eyes. “We kept our names, doofus,” she said. “Because Mrs. Mabel Northwest sounds terrible, and neither of us wanted to compromise,”

As they rolled away from the Shack, out of town, headed for the beaches of California… it was stunning.

Serendipitous.

Surreal.

Neither of them could think of enough words to summarize what was going on. But they had each other, and a life ahead of them, and that was enough to get them going for a life together. Ups and downs be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
